Bound to You
by AsukaCortez
Summary: Shikamaru and Neji have been dating for a while, in secret. When Shikamaru starts to pull away, what will quiet Neji do to keep him from sacrificing their love? ***This is a lemon, I advise anyone with a TW for bondage and restraining (it's in a consensual way) not read this***
1. Introduction

Neji gasped for air through the fingers wrapped around his throat. Reaching up, he grabbed a fistful of the hair of the boy hovering above him. "Shika… harder!" he choked out as he winced through the excitable pleasure enveloping his body. Shikamaru grunted as he thrust harder into the young Hyuga. Neji moaned through gritted teeth. "Shika—I l-love you!"


	2. The mission

Shikamaru took a long drag from his cigarette as he stood outside the Hokage's building. "They're late…" he sighed. "Honestly this is too troublesome." The jonin shook his head. "Shikamaru-kuuuuuun!" He turned his head towards the melodious voice. He grinned as he saw his fellow ninja walking towards him. "Sorry we're late! Choji just had to stop for some dango." Ino sighed as she playfully shoved Choji, who was busy stuffing his face. Choji bowed and mumbled a sheepish apology through his full mouth. "Well, now that we're all here, we can go over the mission details." Ino and Choji nodded in agreement as the three started walking towards the villages entrance. "Ok so according to lady Hokage, there has been an increase in bandits attacking merchants traveling to the village. Our job is to find their hideout and apprehend them." Shikamaru glanced at his teammates. "Ok, that's pretty clear cut actually. Should be a piece of cake." Choji's ears perked up. "Did someone say cake?" Shikamaru and Ino exchanged looks, and let out a unanimous sigh.

"Hugh! Hugh!" Neji grunted as he punched the air. _Training like this is so pointless, honestly._ He sighed as he looked back at his teammates, who were tied back to back and flailing around. Guy sensei had tied Tenten and Lee together. "To strengthen your bond and solidify your YOUTH!" He chortled as he shot them a toothy grin, his hand in an enthusiastic thumbs up. Neji sighed. _I wonder what he's doing…"_ Neji thought back to the day before, when Shikamaru had climbed through his window to meet him. He could feel his face flushing as he thought back to how the shadow ninja had bound him before he could even speak, gliding his hands across his bare body as he drew him into a long kiss. The two ninja had been secretly dating for several months. They hadn't made it public, not because they were worried about being judged, but because it just wasn't anyone's business. Neji sighed as Tenten raged, attached to the back of Lee still. _I wonder where he is…_ Neji brought his hands up towards his face. "Byakugan!" Neji's eyes scanned the area as he sought out his boyfriend. Frowning, he relaxed and let his Byakugan subside. _I guess he's out on a mission… I didn't even get to say be safe…_


	3. The Will of Fire

Shikamaru crouched low in the shadows. "Ino, Choji, I've got the entrance to the hideout in my sights." "Roger." The young shadow ninja leapt down from the dense forest and approached the hideout. "Guys, there doesn't seem to be anyone here… Stay alert." Picking his way through the brush, Shikamaru approached the crevice of rocks poking out against the green forest. "Guys it looks like it's clear." Shikamaru waved his team over to where he was standing. The three shinobi tentatively approached the hideout, kunai drawn, ready to attack if needed. _If only we had Neji's Byakugan…_ Shikamaru thought as they quietly peered into the darkness. As the young ninja stepped inside the cavern, their eyes started to adjust. Shikamaru gasped and staggered backwards as he gazed upon what lay before them. The room was spacious, with many surgical tables and hospital beds lined up among the walls. The hideout was clean, not a leaf or smidge of dust on any of the clean steel counters. But even more curious were the tiny imprints of tiny bodies under the sheets on the beds. _I don't sense any chakra emanating from th—"_ Shikamaru gasped as he ran to the sheets. He frantically pulled the sheets back, his eyes pleading with the truth. "Shikamaru…" Ino grabbed his shoulder. Slightly pulling Shikamaru aside, she placed two fingers upon the pulse of tiny body under the white sheet. After a few moments she called out the time. "I'll have to do this for all of them… you guys can wait outside if it'll make you feel a little better." Ino spoke, correcting her face and turning to the boys. Choji and Shikamaru both nodded and turned to the entrance to leave, the latter fighting back tears. Outside, Shikamaru stared at the ground. The rage… hatred… sorrow… that he felt within him, was understandable, he thought. He had Kurenai's child and the rest of the children, the will of fire, to take care of. Ino took her time, taking care to tuck all the limbs of the children into the white sheets, before she emerged from the cave. She stopped and placed a hand gently on Shikamaru's shoulder. "Did you send the report…?" She softly inquired. Shikamaru shook his head as he brought out a pen and quickly scribbled down a few choice sentences. Summoning his wolves, he gave the scroll to the biggest wolf and stared blankly as he watched the wolves disappear into the clearing. Sighing into the wind, Shikamaru clutched his chest as a sob escaped his throat. Ino grabbed his shoulders, turning him towards her, hanging on to the sob ridden Jonin. Smoothing his hair down she tried to comfort him with only the silence she was able to allow.


End file.
